


Anche un innocuo massaggio può nascondere delle insidie

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Anche un innocuo massaggio può nascondere delle insidieFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu “Siamo o non siamo una coppia?”Parole: 460





	Anche un innocuo massaggio può nascondere delle insidie

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Anche un innocuo massaggio può nascondere delle insidie  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu “Siamo o non siamo una coppia?”  
> Parole: 460

«Ah…»  
Perché Atobe doveva avere un tocco così seducente? Stava sfiorando le sue gambe con un’intensità unica, come se avesse tutta l’intenzione di far sciogliere, non solo i suoi muscoli irrigiditi, ma anche la sua mente.  
Quei palmi così grandi, stavano stimolando una zona che mai avrebbe potuto ritenere così erogena. Come avrebbe fatto a immaginare che un giorno sarebbe finito con l’eccitarsi sessualmente con un semplice massaggio? Atobe ovviamente doveva aver intravisto con il suo Atobe Kingdom, cosa avrebbe scatenato il risveglio delle sue parti intime.  
“Quando mi ha proposto il massaggio, doveva avere altro in mente!” disse fra sé e sé il tennista ritornato a Tokyo per passare le vacanze natalizie per poi volare nuovamente in Germania doveva viveva da oltre tre anni.  
Era ovvio che stessero così le cose: altrimenti in quale mondo un massaggio avrebbe potuto scatenare una simile reazione? N’era finito travolto ancora prima di rendersi conto quali fossero state le sue vere intenzioni.  
Non poteva controllarsi, per quanto si stesse sforzando, non poteva più resistere e ovviamente l’altro non si sarebbe mai fatto scappare quell’occasione. Ormai aveva imparato a conoscerlo fin troppo bene.  
Con la stessa mano risalì per le gambe giungendo fino alla sua intimità, che ormai era completamente risvegliata.  
Avvertì le sue dita sfiorare ogni angolo delle sue zone basse, lo stavano toccando con delicatezza, quasi come se fossero la cosa più meravigliosa del mondo.  
Voleva resistere, ma ormai era andato e si abbandonò completamente a quei movimenti.  
«Atobe… ah» gemette il tennista «Atobe…»  
Le sue movenze erano alquanto lente, ma così intense che si sentiva completamente spiazzare dal piacere.  
Aveva la sensazione che Atobe volesse annullare la sua mente per stremarla completamente riuscendoci perfettamente. Senza rendersene conto, divenne succube di quell’s’estasi crescente che s’intensificò quando, poco dopo, raggiunse l’apice del piacere devastandolo totalmente.

Tezuka cercava di sfoggiare l’espressione più seria che potesse, ma non sapeva dire se ci stesse riuscendo, ma non voleva mostrargli quanto in realtà fosse imbarazzato.  
«Non dirlo in giro»  
«Il fatto che ti sei eccitato con un massaggio?» Sembrava quasi che stesse trattenendo a fatica le risate, cosa che irritò leggermente il tennista. «Credi davvero che io vada a spiattellare i nostri momenti intimi? Resterà tra noi: siamo o non siamo una coppia?»  
Una coppia, ecco quello che erano, ma se doveva essere sincero, non si era ancora abituato del tutto all’idea di considerarlo come suo ragazzo anche se, effettivamente, lo era a tutti gli effetti.  
«Alla fine ho scoperto un altro tuo punto debole, la prossima volta ne approfitterò senza ombra di dubbio» Senza che gli desse nessun tipo di preavviso, Atobe si avvicinò al suo volto rubandogli un bacio: «Ora che ne dici di proseguire? La serata alla fin è ancora solo agli inizi»  
«Scordatelo!»


End file.
